


A Difficult Proposal

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Star Wars Rewrites — Backstory [9]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo fluff, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 14:19:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13250004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: What starts as Ben getting permission from Kes gets more complicated.





	A Difficult Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Light-Hearted
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Special thanks to MidgardianNerd for the idea.

Poe’s house wasn’t too far a walk away from the Academy. Ben had already gotten the ring — after a lot of anxiety over it, he’d finally found a ring that would fit, but the question of how he would propose to Poe was hanging over his head like a stormcloud, and more importantly, what would Kes Dameron think? Kes hadn’t disapproved exactly of their relationship, but marriage was such a big step, and how would Kes react to any of it —  
  
Ben sighed and knocked on the door. Kes answered it. “Hey, Ben.”  
  
“Hey. Mr. Dameron...sir...”  
  
A chuckle from Kes. “No need to call me ‘sir’; we’ve known each other for what, a pretty long time?”  
  
“Yeah. But...can we discuss this inside?”  
  
“No problem.”  
  
It was over caffa that Ben said, “I want to marry your son.”  
  
Kes looked at him, clearly surprised. “That’s pretty fast.”  
  
“I know. But I love him. And I know that...there’s no one else I’d rather spend the rest of my life with.”  
  
Kes looked thoughtful. After a while he said, “It may be fast, but at the same time, I know full well you both love each other. I’ve seen the way you look at my son, I’ve seen the way you act around him. You’re good for each other. But I think it’s really up to Poe. I mean, he’s my son, not my property.”  
  
Poe headed in just then, BB-8 at his heels. “Ben?” he said. “What are you doing here?” And all the while, Poe’s thoughts were practically broadcasting now:  _was someone hurt, is he going to break up with me — ?_  
  
Ben looked at him. “It’s okay, Poe. I was just getting...permission from your father.”  
  
“Permission to what?”  
  
This was it. There was the speech. “I love you, Poe. And I recently realized that of all the people I want to spend the rest of my life with, it’s you.” He opened the box, where the ring was. “Will you marry me?”  
  
Poe’s face practically became radiant with happiness and he pulled Ben into an embrace, all but crushing him against his ribs.   
  
“Ben,” he murmured. “Oh, Ben. Of course I will.”  
  
BB-8 beeped excitedly. Kes grinned. “See? What did I tell you, Ben?”  
  
Poe withdrew from him as there was a knock on the door. He answered it, and Han said, “What did I miss?”  
  
“He said yes!” Ben said. “I was so nervous he’d say no, but by the stars, he said yes...”  
  
Han grinned. “Congratulations, kiddo. Y’know, he actually wanted permission to propose to you.”  
  
“Did he?” Ben said.   
  
“Yeah. I mean, he was worried.”  
  
Poe nodded. “It’s my turn. Dad...do you have — ’’  
  
“It’s upstairs.” Kes left.   
  
Poe turned to look at Ben. “Ben...you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me, and you don’t even give yourself credit for it. You’re kind, you’re funny, you’re brave, and you’ve always been there for me no matter what. And I can’t think of anyone else I’d rather spend my life with. Will you marry me?”  
  
“Of course I will.” Ben grinned as he said it.   
  
Kes returned with the ring on a chain, and handed it to Poe. Poe hung it around Ben’s neck, and Ben knew that they were good as united here, in this room.   
  
***  
  
It was later, listening to both their fathers playfully discussing how to handle the wedding (simple or extra big? What about the color scheme?) that Poe turned to look at Ben. “Will we end up like that?”  
  
“Probably.” Ben said.   
  
Poe beamed. In that moment, Ben knew that Poe was the most beautiful being in this room, and no one could tell him otherwise. “Good.”  
  
They snuggled together, and Ben knew that he and Poe — their life together had just begun. 


End file.
